The Twelfth Regeneration
by TheRiddleOrphan
Summary: This is my own Twelve, and this is the regeneration. I apologise for any spelling errors. I just wanted to write this. Info included. R & R!


**I'm just getting back to fanfiction. This is basically the regeneration of my 12th Doctor. I made him up a long time ago. I really wanted to write this. There is also info on him. The actor mentioned is one I made up to play him. No one perfect enough exists. ;-;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Sometimes this makes me cry.**

* * *

_Twelve_

_Current situation: He has no companion at the moment (Not even Clara/Oswin). He's stepped back into the TARDIS. He is Eleven._

The Doctor walks into the TARDIS with a look of ambivalence on his features , the light grey colours of the room seem reflect his mood.

He feels a jolt.

He holds onto the railings at the top of the ramp. He feels calm but his hearts are thumping, he stands perfectly normal. It was probably him tripping. He tells himself this but the Doctor knows why his finger tips feel tingly. And he knows why he feels a warm energy surging through him. He doesn't want to let himself go. Not now. Not after everything.

He frowns and tries to get to the console. This is when it feels like his hearts are bursting, he has to let it out, he has to let it change him.

His arms get thrown up, his legs apart, head tilted back. Like a frozen star. Energy leaves him and transforms him. The orange light, streaked yellow and red like fire, swarms his head and it changes completely. It lessens and comes all together. It's finished it's work. A cool energy seems to suddenly go back in. He feels renewed. But hurt.

He'd fallen on the floor.

A man with cool blonde hair swept in a style almost like his previous self sits crouched on the floor. He has icy blue eyes that are just staring at a random space, with pursed lips.

He then realises that he has teeth, he runs his tongue over them.

A hand goes to his hair, "Soft.." He whispers, eyebrows knitted together. Then he begins to stroke his face.

And in that second he jumps up, arms flailing as he looks for a mirror. Eventually he comes back to the spot and holds up a small circular mirror with circular Gallifreyan engraved on the wooden back.

The mirror focuses on the bowtie around his neck. He frowns and touches it briefly. He flicks the mirror up, he pulls a face.

"Blonde..? Blonde!" The Doctor runs a hand through his hair. "Soft but..blonde?"

He shrugs. Still not ginger, but what can he do? The Doctor looks at the console as he gently runs his hand across it. The colours seem..like him. No longer did the colours reflect his mood but now they felt fitting. The Doctor catches his reflection in the TARDIS' screen.

The outfit had to go. Bowties were no longer cool.

The Doctor rushes to his vast wardrobe and looks through. He had some crazy outfits, old and new. But then he finds it. His new style.

Twelve looks at himself in a floor length mirror, tugging at the leather jacket. He looked impressed.

He wore a black leather biker jacket and T-Shirt in a patchwork style, all different colours. On his legs were some plain black skinny jeans and on his feet, cowboy boots.

"Now, Doctor," He told himself, fastening a dog collar around his wrist, next to a watch. "You are looking quite fetch."

Did he really just say that?

He had no time to dwell on his speaking matters because something dared him to turn his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a jar...a jar full of buttons.

With curiousity in his eyes, he picked them up, "Marvellous."

He unscrewed the top and picked up a handful. He really liked these. He brought the jar through to the console room. He swung his feet ontop of the console as he sat, leather jacket in lap, stitching the buttons onto the collar.

And soon he would find a new dashing companion to accompany him on his travels through time and space.

* * *

**FACT FILE:**

**Regeneration No. -** 12.

**Actor -** Christopher Perkins. (Aged 24+)

**Companion -** None as of yet.

**Catchphrases -** "Now that is fetch" "Marvellous" "My darling" sometimes he slips into 1930s American slang for no apparent reason.

**Style -** Leather biker-jacket with multicoloured buttons on the collar, colourful patchwork T-Shirts, skinny jeans, a red dog collar on his wrist, and stylish dark brown cowboy boots.

**Info -** The Twelfth Doctor has a real fancy for buttons, he offers them to people. He is a little crazy but he's serious, too. He's kind and gives people pet names like 'my darling'. Twelve is also quite crafty, he has a knack of making things and will make his companions Christmas jumpers which they probably won't wear. A thing he does when checking his watch is see the collar first, which leads him to look at his other wrist and upon seeing nothing go back and seeing the watch besdie the collar.


End file.
